


Y no quieres que sea una despedida

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabían que era una despedida. Pero ninguno quería decir adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y no quieres que sea una despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Situado después de ME2, post-Arrival.  
> Para [](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**dryadeh**](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/) en respuesta a su prompt del [drabblethon de San Valentín](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/63091.html#comments) de [](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/)**normandia_sr**.

—Ah, Shepard, estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas...

La batería principal mantenía su aspecto de costumbre, salvo porque las pocas pertenencias que Garrus había ido dejando aquí y allá ya no estaban. Shepard empezó a sentir un peso extraño en la boca del estómago. Una bolsa poco abultada descansaba al lado de Garrus, que había terminado de teclear en la consola.

—Parece que es la hora —dijo Shepard, clavando la mirada en aquella bolsa. Su voz sonó más triste de lo que había planeado.

—Sí. —Garrus observó en silencio la habitación; el rumor constante de la batería rompía el silencio—. Voy a echarlo de menos. Otra vez.

—Al final ha sido tan acogedora como la Normandía original —añadió ella, en un tono que trató ser divertido pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Sí... Dile a la Alianza que tenga cuidado con ella. No he gastado tanto tiempo calibrando este trasto para que quede en dique seco.

Shepard no pudo evitar reír, y por un momento todo pareció fácil.

Pero, de nuevo, silencio. Incómodo y extraño. Sólo había tenido un silencio parecido con él; después del encuentro con Sidonis en la lanzadera de camino a la puerta de embarque de la Normandía. Y no le gustaba esa sensación, aunque ahora fuese por motivos diferentes. Garrus parecía dudar, inmerso en una lucha interna. Como si quisiera hablar y no encontrase valor o palabras. Shepard abrió los labios para preguntar sin rodeos: estaban atracados ya en la Ciudadela para que toda la tripulación se marchase, salvo ella, Chakwas y Joker. O hablaban ya, o callaban para siempre.

Pero Garrus se adelantó y antes de que una sola palabra saliese de sus labios, él la encaró:

—Shepard, no dejes que la Alianza te convierta en un chivo expiatorio para mantener a raya a los batarianos. Hiciste lo que debías y gracias a ti aún estamos aquí. No sería... justo —terminó, con cierta tribulación al pronunciar la última palabra—. Ni te lo mereces. No después de todo lo que has hecho.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shepard.

—Por suerte cuento con Hackett y Anderson de mi parte. Aunque eso no me asegura nada. —Hizo una pausa para desviar los ojos punzantes de Garrus—. Y alguien tiene que pagar por lo que sucedió en Aratoht y todo el sistema Bahak.

Garrus lanzó un gruñido. Frustrado. Enfadado. Notaba la ira contenida en su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Ves? Por eso. Por eso odio la burocracia, las reglas y... Haces lo correcto, ponen trabas, y aún te tratan como una criminal.

Fue su turno para suspirar. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y miró fijamente a Garrus.

—Somos responsables de nuestras acciones, Garrus; en todo momento. Y tú más que nadie debe entenderlo. Si tengo que pagar por que lo hice, lo haré. —Shepard acortó unos centímetros la distancia que les separaba, y apoyó la mano sobre su brazo—. Estoy más preocupada por ti. No quiero volver de la Tierra y encontrarte como la última vez.

Él bajo el rostro. Un tanto avergonzado, o eso podía intuir por lo que había descubierto de expresiones turianas desde que le conocía. Sabía que había desenterrado un tema difícil, uno que a pesar de todo aún le atormentaba.

—Tranquila, Shepard —contestó, tras unos segundos en silencio—. Omega fue un error. _Mi_ error. Por mis hombres y por... todo. Esta vez pienso hacer las cosas al estilo de la comandante Shepard —añadió, y la ligera vibración en su voz le alivió.

Estaban bien. Garrus aún tenía que lidiar con sus propios demonios; pero estaban bien. Y casi sin darse cuenta, la mano que había apoyado en el brazo se movió hasta la mejilla repleta de cicatrices, aún cubierta por el apósito.

—Eres una buena persona, Garrus; y eres capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Como salir vivo de una misión suicida. —Él le devolvió una carcajada suave ante el comentario—. Nunca olvides eso.

El espacio entre ellos empequeñeció más, poco a poco y de forma inconsciente. Su mano derecha se apoyó sobre la armadura desgastada, y los dedos de él encontraron la cintura de Shepard.

—No te fallaré, _comandante_.

Shepard esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que me llamaste "comandante" no llevábamos nada de ropa, Vakarian —susurró cerca de su cuello, mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. Garrus respondió riendo.

—Voy a echar de menos esto —dijo, como una confesión; y sin esconder cierto pesar bajo el tono distendido.

—Yo también. —Shepard alzó ligeramente las puntas de los pies y depositó un beso sobre la boca de Garrus. Un beso breve y sencillo. Y el último, pensó hacia sus adentros a la vez que el peso del estómago se hacía más y más insoportable.

De forma inevitable, el abrazo se deshizo igual que comenzó y buscando y huyendo a la vez de sus miradas mutuas, Garrus tomó la bolsa del suelo y la colocó a su espalda. Shepard se apoyó contra la consola, con brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Era la hora.

La despedida. Y ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós.

Después de dar unos pasos hacia la puerta de la batería principal, Garrus se detuvo y se giró para contemplar por última vez aquella sala que había sido su pequeño cobijo en los últimos meses. Y para verla a ella.

—Cuídate, Shepard.

Ella le devolvió su mejor sonrisa; o al menos, la mejor que le podía ofrecer en ese momento. No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

—Tú también, Garrus.

Y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Solo que esta vez no volvería. Lo único que esperaba a Shepard en el horizonte era un tribunal militar que la condenaría por una matanza de la que era totalmente responsable. Y la amenaza inminente de una invasión segadora sobre la que nadie creía una sola palabra.

Tragó saliva y se odió por el sentimentalismo que la estaba embargando en cuestión de minutos. Ésa no era ella; ella aguantaba, siempre, y sin mostrar flaqueza. Con su pelotón, había sido más fácil. Con Tali, y con Garrus. Era fácil sentirse bien con Garrus a su lado, incluso cuando todo apuntaba hacia un futuro negro y lleno de obstáculos. Ahora sólo quedaba Joker, que la conducía a ese futuro inminente y miserable.

Allí, Shepard volvió a revivir la sensación que la había paralizado sobre la órbita de Alchera: miedo. Y soledad.

****

-fin-


End file.
